


【豪洛】Endless Summer 无终炽夏

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 秘密的一角是这样的：驻外这几天所有人都知道任豪管着何洛洛，不准他去花天酒地的狂欢场合；却没有任何一个人知道，这个少年饮下酒液与享受肉欲都是在哪些角落。





	【豪洛】Endless Summer 无终炽夏

**Author's Note:**

> 《兔兔食用计划》番外/现背/自嗨向

空气里浸满听不清的喧闹声，形色的同业者擦着光亮嬉笑着三两路过或聚集，跟前夜冷着眼旁观到的景象相比总让任豪觉得本质并没什么两样。他低低地打量四周，会场的彩带像将都市的斑驳霓虹扯过来挂上去的，掺着过艳的调色与令人疲倦的因子。  
他可不喜欢——不过有足够的角落来完成甜蜜的逃离，此时在这里只需完成公事就够了。  
午休时见缝插针的接吻好像还在嘴里沁着橙香，任豪一瞬感觉口腔有些干渴，敛着狭长的眸舔了舔唇。  
这个下午他们几个同项目的选手已在这片区域待了太久，不断地轮换做着跳高练习，杆子一段一段加高，他跟何洛洛离想要把握的目标已很是接近了，距节目组交待的收工时间却还有一阵。  
“豪哥——走吗？”  
发带束在光洁饱满的前额，笑着朝他走来的少年棕色刘海依然高高撩起，只是运动过后变得有些凌乱。  
纵然赛场偌大选手众多，少年身上的飒爽气仍称得上是一把抓得住旁人眼球的出众，背着包在他面前站定，笑得阳光般灿烂。  
“我包在那边。”  
任豪扬扬下巴对他示意，何洛洛也不回话就大步朝休息区的座位走去。  
四目相对所见的笑容也好，背后汗湿了的青蓝运动衣也罢，不过都是待剥的外壳。  
任豪想着，望着他的背影笑笑。  
他回过身有些费力地握起横杆试图举平，无奈只能在一端施力，试了半天也只能化作徒劳。  
垂坠的阻力突然消失，一个瘦高身影扶住了烦扰着他的另一端。何洛洛正抿着唇瞟向他的方向，调整自己手里这端跟他仔细对准。  
——他们的视线隔空相对。  
像擦过了一道电光，似乎确认了什么东西。  
自从初次亲吻抱拥，暧昧的因子便像无形的海浪，动辄将他们悄声淹没。  
解决之后何洛洛就拎着他的包迈着小步走过来，悄然停在离他的身体极近的位置。  
他个子只比任豪矮两三厘米，许是快下班了就懒得应付镜头，眨着眼微微屈着酸痛的膝站在他身旁，凑近了盯着他看。  
一百斤出头的小孩体型本就小，如此站着便更显得像只小小的毛茸茸的幼犬，脑袋往下一靠就能贴在他肩上。拉近了距离轻易就能发现他在软垫上滚了好几遭的头发很是凌乱，一层薄汗黏在额头上。  
——上边还留着一天前跌破的红痕，在他饱满的前额上显得甚是突兀，不深不浅的一道看得人心生怜惜，又刚好引得出勾人的遐想。  
——他把发带摘下去了。  
空气好像就这样升了温度。  
任豪一把抓住他垂在自己身侧的右手，黑色的发带果然在他骨头凸起的手腕上随意缠了两圈，微紧地勒在上边。  
何洛洛不语，闭着唇眨眨眼睛。  
任豪饶有兴味地盯着他，引着他的手指，挡住了他们头顶位置那道刻度线上的数字最后面的零。  
「18」。  
他对少年带着笑意开口：“这个是什么的数字啊，洛洛。”  
“……你干什么！现在上班呢……”  
何洛洛看过去，被激得一下抽回了手，显然是是想起了什么，游离着眼神不自在地捏了捏衣摆。  
脸上的笑意更深了，任豪惬意地说：“你知道上班，中午还跟我说想要啊。”  
“那不是你先勾引我的吗，你亲我……”  
少年委屈得像个小兔子。  
“好，亲你。”  
左侧是开阔无人的场地，右边立着高低不一的设施和成排随时藏着镜头的座位，任豪突然抬起手臂遮住他们两人之间的空隙，极快地俯身在他唇上落下一个吻。  
何洛洛愣住了，耳廓顿时漫上一点绯红。  
任豪看着他低低地笑，俊朗的眉目向上飞扬，随即又阖上眼亲了他一口，舌头故意探出来湿湿滑滑地自下而上舔过他殷红的唇面。  
少年本能地闭上眼睛微微启唇，过了片刻却没得到下一个亲吻，有些羞恼地睁开眼看着他，然后拿出手机看了一眼。  
“还有时间……”  
声音低得不知是说给任豪听还是自言自语，何洛洛紧握住了他的手，五指微颤着挤进他的指缝，拉着他往角落里储物间的方向快步走去。  
任豪的手牵着他的手，两圈缠起的发带在何洛洛腕上轻轻跳动着，他低眸看着那里，看着将他往隐秘的空间引去的少年的背影。  
本很好的不是吗？他是美好的十八岁少年，给他欢喜和支撑；而自己是他体贴沉稳的守护者。  
嘘——就像发带可以两用，谁说做恋人就只能拥有光下那单薄的一面呢。

>>>>

“啊、呜……”  
布着尘灰的逼仄房间。门锁上了，避着所有可能路过的人——颇大的场地里这只不过是最不起眼的一隅，也许根本就不会有人路过。  
路过又能怎样，进不来的，只能空听着一门之隔里淫靡的声响。  
——何洛洛给任豪口交的声音。  
“好吃吗？呵……今天憋坏了啊，洛洛。”  
少年闻言连连摇头呜咽，却还是卖力地舔着，由着任豪扶着他的后脑、揉弄他微湿的头发，性器在他温热的嘴里有规律地小幅进出。  
估摸着何洛洛嘴巴要酸了，任豪轻轻抽出来，捏住少年小巧脆弱的下巴，端详他染着潮红的脸。  
服侍自己的少年正情动地喘息，一双下垂眼半眯着，瞟着他颤动不已的硬挺。脸蛋红了，嘴巴撩人地微张，粉红的舌尖探出来舔掉嘴角溢出的液体，咽下的时候喉结微微翕动，肩膀和后背也还在轻颤。  
“冷吗？”  
“抱……”  
何洛洛跪在地上望着他的脸，挺直了裸露的身子，伸臂要他抱。  
任豪揽着他的腋窝把他拉起来。何洛洛抬起腿要往他身上攀，他便托住少年被灰色内裤遮住的温软臀部拉起他另一条腿，往上一颠就将小孩卡在了自己腰间。  
性器炙热地相抵，隔着一层洇湿的布料，任豪故意轻磨他勃发的一柱青涩，低头在他锁骨上落下一个吻。  
他也是故意问的。少年那身子颤栗的模样看着真很像发冷，可毕竟这是夏天，从体内驱走燥热还来不及，怎么会有冷这一说？  
是他的灵魂太美了，对有关情欲的一切都本能地害怕，对其中源源不断的温暖又如此地渴望。  
他的灵魂冷，需要他拥抱。  
任豪笑着伸出舌向下游走，留下一片晶亮泛凉的痕迹，最终停在少年未被触碰便兴奋了一半的一边红樱上。  
——轻咬，尖牙抵住了磕碰，用双唇包住淫靡地吮吸，舌头在上边时轻时重地扫动；再嗍住了向上提，扯出一点痛感，立刻轻轻松开再舔舐几下。  
不能忘了另一颗，两根手指夹住了打着旋揉捏。掐住这边时要轻轻舔着另一边，因为两边都痛的时候他的小孩身子会抗拒得发抖。  
害羞归害羞，何洛洛被他富有技巧地爱抚着，胸前的刺痛与愉悦都恰到好处，便没有任何挣扎，只夹紧他精壮的腰痴醉地享受，泄出一声声舒适的低吟。  
任豪松口了，轻抚他纤瘦的背。何洛洛喘息着环上他的颈抱住，依赖又难耐地蹭着。  
后背、脊柱、尾椎……掌心和指尖自如地在他身上点着火，任豪感受着少年身体细微的颤动，最终并了两指划上他深陷的背沟。  
“唔嗯……”  
携着无限的痒与暧昧，从最上端滑至最末——这与折磨无甚区别。  
任豪吻他的嘴唇一下，又揽住他，右掌抚过他的臀侧到大腿，双眸盯着他盈雾的眼睛，再往下看，欣赏那平坦而生着薄肌的胸部、柔软的小腹和腰。  
窄腰不堪一握，光洁的背部上肩胛骨突出的样子像只小蝴蝶，双腿修长笔直又轻轻一拉就能挂在自己腰间肩上；手臂不粗倒是有肉，肌肉线条很是健康，屁股也生得挺翘。脆弱与柔韧两部分就这样在他的少年身上两相杂糅着，把他变成了所有美食中最可口的那碟。  
“你又看我……”  
何洛洛低眸撅着嘴对任豪嘟哝。  
“因为宝贝漂亮。”  
啾。任豪在他脸上宠溺地落下一个吻。  
他真是太特别了。他是生着媚骨而还未熟透的妖精，艳丽而充满生机，哪儿都漂亮，却爱害羞，每一缕动人都要他扯了罩纱才肯露出来。  
刚好——任豪自认最充足的就是对他十八岁的小男孩的耐心。

从头开始回忆就总显得有些奇怪。开导也罢鼓励也罢，他们总是互相给予；肉体接触不如说是意外之喜，但也悄然变成了同样的一种需要。  
很奇妙。终于让对方从完整的意义上变成了自己生命的另一块拼图。  
这是个意味深长的比喻。  
像他们之间的感情——从坦荡变成了一个坦荡的秘密。  
秘密的一角是这样的：驻外这几天所有人都知道任豪管着何洛洛，不准他去花天酒地的狂欢场合；却没有任何一个人知道，这个少年饮下酒液与享受肉欲都是在哪些角落。  
在饭桌上何洛洛从不喝酒。只有任豪知道他总是很容易就泛上醉意——脸是红的，心跳加速，身子比平日更加热。他会关心地问，醉了吗？少年总逞着强回答他不是，是我喜欢你，豪哥。  
何洛洛不会总唤他哥哥。他喜欢带着名字叫他，任总、豪总、豪哥，顽皮的时候还叫上几声小豪和豪弟，他心知纠正不可行也没有必要，于是对他叫全名与叫哥哥都被他慢慢调教成了情趣。  
何洛洛学得很快。这几天小孩便借之用来撒娇了，夹着苏杭的软调软软糯糯地求他，我不去嘛，就尝一尝，就喝一口，任豪，哥，哥哥。  
“一摇任豪的胳膊他就会投降”，何洛洛对这个尝试三番五次后顺利得出的结论很是相信，讨酒尝这件事上也拿过来做另一个武器。  
他们一起喝。任豪斟一点给他，再被讨要就将嘴里沁香的冰凉渡进他口中。他们就顺理成章地在悠扬的乐声中接吻，到一线澄明的液体划过何洛洛细白的颈，或是有些缺氧了，才喘息着停下。  
但亲密之举不会就此停止。最后少年总是被任豪灌了别的进到嘴里，喉头被塞得干呕也只能乖乖忍受，求饶着说就喝一口也不能在他这里如愿。  
——第二天他们还是会照常牵着手出现在工作和队内聚餐的场合。  
洛洛昨天去哪了？啊，我……哪儿也没去，下班之后跟豪哥回去休息了。  
嗯，你还小，这样是好的。  
——当然是好的。再好不过。在这时候他总会给少年夹一些菜，看着他顺从地吃进去，偷笑着任由他用脚尖踢自己的鞋面。有时是正面的鞋尖，有时是侧边，有时中间隔着别人踢不到，任豪就故意去迎他不满地瞟过来的眼神。  
故作不满，实则一同上瘾的眼神。  
他对何洛洛打开了一个盒子——待到想要收手的时候，他的手却被少年的手按住了。  
怎样按住呢？在每一句对自己成年了的这个事实的正名里，在每一个意想不到的又到来的青涩热烈的吻里，是每一次对他说想要更多，也是每一次乖顺地接受他的索求更多。  
这样最快乐不是吗？  
那就继续吧。

而在一切何洛洛能接触到的、于他的世界而言本属陌生与禁忌的东西里，只有他一个人出现就够了。  
“舒服吗？……”  
“舒服……”  
干净的小孩的生活里是不会包含回答这种问题的。  
而何洛洛点头应着，张开唇含住他的唇瓣，泛红的两片柔和又香甜，滑软的舌小心又热烈地缠上来，咂着水声细细地亲。  
这些都未免太令他上瘾。  
任豪游刃有余地回吻他，手指顺着伸进他紧绷的内裤里，握住了颤颤巍巍流满汁水的性器，卡在布料下面有些吃力地捋动起来。  
又粘又滑。  
忍耐了一整天之后留下的本能就是如此啊——他抽出沾满先走液的手指，勾着何洛洛的内裤边沿往下脱。  
“……你不脱吗？”何洛洛放下腿配合着他的动作，接过湿润的一团皱着眉打开理顺了，叠了叠放在脚边。  
“喜欢老公光着身子跟你做就说。”  
何洛洛低着头不答。任豪便拍一下他光裸的屁股，随手脱了青色的运动衫扔在地上。  
他靠近他，扑食般舔舔唇。沾着汗珠的脖子上青筋微凸，深邃的眸危险地眯着，胸肌和手臂都饱满健硕。  
何洛洛简直看不得男朋友的身体。偏偏傍晚最后的日光就这样从小窗子里打在他身上，让他恍然间觉得任豪就像不容抗拒的太阳，要带着烈火把将逼进阴影里烧尽了。  
他们脱掉了穿来工作的衣服，又脱了遮蔽身体的内裤，浑身赤裸地相对着。  
在公共地带——在这不约而同又迫不及待地扑进来的披着迷雾的角落，又慢慢到这角落里最狭窄灰暗的地方。  
任豪抱住了他，热热的肌肤贴上来，与他交换亲昵湿滑的吻。  
在家里无遮挡阻隔地与他相拥、被他进入是宣告最亲密的恋人关系，那在这里呢？是共犯吗？  
要做共犯了吗？  
何洛洛轻哼着回应，不自觉地握住了任豪的手，而那根发带还缠在自己纤细的腕间。  
动作愈发不似对引导的配合了，接受任豪在臀上的轻掐与一个示意的眼神，他就转过了身去，闭眼等待奖励的一瞬，忽然觉得自己仿佛在执行一场密约。  
是默契。他些微惶恐又喜悦不已地想着，将双手撑在磨砂质深灰色的墙上。

这处房间隐秘而狭窄，透进一柱窥视般赤红的光。  
——他十八岁的身体也隐秘而狭窄，在光线与空气的注视下，正被一柄肉刃滚烫地穿透。  
任豪按住他的肩，从后面填满了他。  
何洛洛舒爽地叫出声来，抬高了浑圆滑软的臀，迎着身后男人狠戾的冲撞，把最原始的欢愉急切地送进自己身体里。  
“啊、啊……任豪……”  
“洛洛。”他低声叫他。  
“我在这……唔嗯，好舒服……”  
“一天没被干，当然舒服了……啧，真紧，洛洛，洛洛……”  
他扣着他的臀，每一下都重重地撞进去。  
“你别叫我……！呜，不行，别叫我——”  
何洛洛慌忙地晃着脑袋，下身不自觉就停了迎合的动作。  
他根本受不了。被这样叫着名字实在是太让他心动了，这地方又太过临时与狭小，让他觉得装不下自己这样强烈的欲望和心情。  
“……洛洛。”  
“——宁宁？”  
“……呜……”  
何洛洛脸都要红透了，手臂撑在墙上，回过头来望着他。  
肩骨整个是端得漂亮的直角，休息了一天的后穴还未被侵犯得淫乱熟透，只轻咽着他的性器。可少年此刻这样的神态就像被按在地上床上不加节制地猛干了一番似的，让他联想到方被蹂躏至兴奋点的小兽。  
明明他还没怎么蹂躏他。  
他轻轻叹了口气：“那不叫你……我们也不看了，好不好？”  
“……嗯。”  
“好。”  
按住了他的臀顶至最深，任豪幅度极小地在紧窒的肠壁里抽动着，轻轻取下他腕间的发带，绑在了光洁的额头上。  
向下，再向下。  
何洛洛手指碰上他的，自己调了调。  
他的手指在颤。他知道此时的少年一定紧抿着唇，心跳一定也越来越快。  
像喝下了酒一样。  
“……果然你自己知道用途啊。”  
任豪低低地笑出声来，一巴掌又拍在他屁股上。  
何洛洛不答，只喉间低低地呜咽，臀部往后翘到腰都微微塌陷了，调整的过程中间把性器往极限吞得更深，一瞬甚至觉得胃部有一点饱胀感。  
腰际被掐住。这次任豪下手的力道竟很重，像是故意要在上面留下痕迹似的。  
何洛洛闭着唇忍耐着。他其实是喜欢疼痛的，只要不太过强烈——  
稍强一些的其实反倒能激起一点异样的火花。他对疼痛保持敏锐和欣赏，而这是心爱之人的施予——于是灵魂告诉他要用生命去追求美感和爱欲，身体告诉他要顺从本能。  
“呜，呜嗯……”  
疼。而肉楔在身体里掀起情欲的海浪，一阵一阵将他推向快感的巅峰。前列腺被不停摩擦着，任豪精准地了解他入口处前列腺点和内里凸起与敏感的位置，就像了解他哭泣的每一个原因。  
他没有再叫他，只是猛烈又节奏规律地占有着他的身体，空气里只能听见肉体碰撞的啪啪声，听见交合处无休无止愈发大起来的水声，跟何洛洛终于再也难以抑制的呻吟。  
“呜、哈啊……啊啊……！慢一点，好胀……”  
在又一次被狠狠贯穿至最深处之后，他再也支不住酸麻的手臂了，仰起脖子高叫出声来。  
“喂得饱你吗？”  
任豪把他身子竖直地抵在墙上操干，逼着他再一次举高双手，宽大的手掌死按住了他的。  
泪水从少年发带下边滑落，“胃……好难受，顶到了……”  
“那自己摸摸。”  
他握着何洛洛的手往下面引。  
任豪引着他抚摸自己两道人鱼线的中间，抚上肚脐的位置，到他自己所说的饱胀难耐的胃部。  
“这里胀？”  
“嗯……”  
少年的声音几乎有点像抽噎。  
“按长度算，应该是插到你这里。”  
被任豪面不改色地摸了摸小腹，何洛洛立刻倒吸一口气颤抖起来。  
“别怕了，别怕，老公在这……嗯？”  
“我看不见你，我要看着你……”  
少年慌慌张张地要回身来抱他，可后穴咬得太紧，转个身都失败，脸蛋整个红成了柿子，羞得想找个地缝把自己埋了。  
“好，好，抱着你，抱着你做。来……摘了。”  
那双盈满泪水的眼睛就这样从黑暗里挣出来，无助又动情地望向他。  
简直是要他的命。  
就这样把命给他也未尝不可。  
任豪狠吻上他带着咸味的唇，把发带塞进他湿润的手心里，一下揽起他两条腿卡在自己腰上，掐住泛红的腰际，下身对准了直直送进他身体里。  
一只小舟。何洛洛双手紧环住他的颈在他身上颠簸，下面源源不断流出水汁来，直淌到上下摇晃的臀尖。  
“任豪，任豪……”  
他唤他，全名，一遍又一遍。  
“为什么要叫我全名啊，洛洛。”  
男人扣住他白皙的双肩往下按，满意地听着下面传来的扑扑水声。  
“喜欢你，唔——喜欢你、才叫你全名……”  
他托着何洛洛的屁股往上一颠，说：“好……第一次练习采访的时候叫的什么？”  
“任豪哥……”  
何洛洛自己记得。这是他自己偷偷藏起来的少年心思，此刻却被所指之人三两句话剥光了。  
“昨天做爱的时候叫的什么？”  
“哥哥……”  
嘶。吸气时任豪的肩也微微向上耸了起来。  
“……跪下。”  
“咚——”  
膝盖撞击地板的声音和少年的吃痛声一并响起，十八岁的少年被他粗暴地甩在了地上。他一扳何洛洛的手臂帮他支好，就看见他又乖顺地抬起了自己的臀，两条腿弯成优美的直角，再朝着他主动打开。  
赤红的霞光在审问他，落在他羞耻得通红的脸颊上。他知道自己的下身也早已经红了，每当自己觉得肿痛难耐的时候，任豪总是会千方百计地提醒他让他知道。  
任豪说他是枚樱桃，落入他房间里的樱桃。  
他被他咬开，连内核也要一起咬开，剥开能剥开的所有，逼他面对无穷无尽的欲望，要他放弃自己的自尊。可连他自己都喜欢，连他自己都会求他不要收手。  
腰上的凹陷过了夜就会变成淤青，而任豪压在他身上，让他本就因训练磕碰过的双膝传来一阵强过一阵的疼。  
何洛洛看着方才被自己重新戴上手腕的发带，突然想到了什么——  
然后轻轻抓住了他的手。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“……你可以用力一点。”  
手指局促地收紧了，少年终是甜甜地笑笑，望向射进房间里的晚霞，又重新低下了头。

>>>>

对何洛洛来说，刻进“心动”二字的少年时代，是从这个雾雨弥漫着整个车窗的初春开始的。  
料峭寒冬对他摇了摇透明的尾巴，悄悄悄悄地离开，化成了千万个碎片，融进春日和夏天的空气里。  
都还可感着。而他再也不需要害怕。  
因为他找到了太阳，而这颗太阳愿意无数次无数次地告诉他，你也是一样的小太阳，我只是因为被你需要才有这样的光芒，我爱你。

>>>>

“任豪，你说，夏天好吗？”  
“好啊。”  
“为什么？你讲讲。”  
“夏天——是‘刺激’的代名词。我喜欢。”  
“我觉得，夏天有好看的蓝天，有并肩欢呼的人，有很多很多相聚和别离，它很美。”  
“那今年夏天呢？”  
“……嘘。”  
少年只对他竖起一根食指，随后热烈地吻上来。

>>>>

这个夏日不会终结。  
竞争、相遇，分别的筛不容制止地晃动之后留下的无间相守，担忧和狂喜，钦佩、憧憬和心动……有一个人带着所有这些，小心地走到了他面前。  
而后爱欲的神明告诉他，与心爱之人一同做什么，都不会是不干净的。

要做共犯吗？

签订契约正是在这个炽热的夏天。  
非要说一个准确的生效时刻的话，该是什么时候呢——

“哎，你俩在这啊。洛洛你膝盖的伤还好吗？”  
“没事，训练跌的。豪哥有帮我上药。”

他笑着望向身边的人，而对方也一样勾起了唇角。

·End

**Author's Note:**

> 其实同样性质的场景在Step 5里就已经写过了，所以这次没有写得太多。


End file.
